grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushi
Appearance Mushi is 6 feet tall with black hair, brown eyes, and olive toned skin. Personality Happy go lucky type person in search of a past that was taken. Serious at times and is a bit ignorant of the world. He struggles to balance mastering his two swords and being a good doctor. He has an intense hatred for slavery and will try to free any slave he finds. Biography Origin unknown. He believes himself to about 25 years of age, but it is anyones guess. He doesn't remember anything from before waking up in the basement of an abandoned research hospital. Upon waking he found two swords, some clothes, and some medical textbooks. Oh, and blood everywhere. Since then he has been traveling the sea learning how to fight and be a good doctor all the while hunting for clues to his mysterious past. Other than his ambition he wants to be an amazing swordsman and a good doctor. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: Doctors can create two kinds of techniques. Drugs which can give stat buffs to whomever they are given to and toxins which can debuff whomever they are given to. Both these kinds of techniques can exceed rank seven. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a'(two swords-katana and wakizashi)'and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Skilled Practice (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Doctor): Some doctors specialize in medicine and drugs, attempting to figure out what concoctions can better a patient’s life or enhance their condition. This character will gain bonus Technique Points equal to 50% of their Will, which can only be used on drug techniques. 'General Traits' Giant Strength (1 Slot): This character's strength is boosted by 10%. Bear Stamina (1 Slot): This character's stamina is boosted by 10%. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Mushi thinks before he acts in a fight. Though he is a fun loving person when it comes to life or death situations he is deadly series. He uses a combination of perception, technique, and doctor knowledge to defeat his opponents. He likes to tell fun facts during combat. He uses the fighting style :Niten Ichi-ryū, 'which requires the use of his "two swords as one" striking at his opponents in a ferocious attack. Also, he has been studying the medicine to artificially boost himself over a short amount of time to crush his enemies. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Two Swords (5400): An iron katana and wakizashi. The katana is of normal length while the wakizashi is shorter. Both have black handles with white diamonds and black sheaths. Very sharp. Hard Armor (3000): Iron armor that covers the front torso over cloth shirt. On top of it is normal brown robes. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. T'echniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. None so far? Category:Approved